


How to marry

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [5]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	How to marry

Die Shorts waren schwarz und hauteng und betonten die festen Backen des Hinterns, als Anders sich nun noch einmal bückte, um die achtlos fallen gelassenen Kleidungsstücke seines Zwillings aufzuheben. Er legte die Trainingshose und auch den warmen Kapuzenpulli mit den bunten Sponsorenaufnähern, über einen Stuhl und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Du solltest endlich etwas ordentlicher werden, Lars ...“ „Warum?“, Lars streifte nun auch die Shorts ab und warf sie betrunken grinsend in die Richtung seines Zwillings. Der Physiotherapeut zuckte mit den Schultern, musterte seinen Bruder, der nun langsam zu ihm kam und streckte auffordernd die Hände nach ihm aus, „Isch hab doch disch. Du bischt ein pen...ibler Or … Ord … nungschfreak … Aber, du bischt wunderschön … verführerisch … schecksy! Trotsch deiner groschen Nasche.“  
„Und du bist echt betrunken. Haben es deine kleinen Hüpfer echt geschafft dich unter den Tisch getrunken?“, grinste Anders, aber Lars schüttelte in sturer Betrunkenheit den Kopf und beharrte auch weiterhin auf dem Thema, „Nur ein biss...schen. Aber du bischt das beschte, wasch mir passchiert ischt … Isch würde dir die Schterne vom Himmel holen.“ „Jeden einzelnen?“, Anders war nun ernst geworden und sah seinen Bruder mit atemlosen Erstaunen an, „Wirklich?“ „Jeden einzelnen ...“, wiederholte Lars leise, lächelte etwas verkrampft und schien plötzlich, als würde der konsumierte Alkohol nun erst seine Wirkung entfalten, noch deutlicher zu lallen, „Wischt du mir... misch hei … heiratschen, Andersch?“

Mit einem schmerzhaften Aufstöhnen wachte Lars am nächsten Morgen auf dem unangenehm harten Fußboden des Hotelzimmers auf. Er blinzelte in die tief stehende Morgensonne und tastete neben sich, wo Anders neben ihm lag. Als er einen Blick riskierte, sah er tatsächlich den nackten Anders, der den bunten Flickenteppich im Arm hatte und leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Lars betrachtete das sich ihm bietende Bild für einige Sekunden und rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen. So sehr Lars es aber auch versuchte, dem Physiotherapeut fehlte scheinbar wirklich jede Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht und somit leider auch eine hoffentlich plausible Erklärung, wieso die Zwillinge nackt auf dem Boden lagen und wieso er das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas pelziges in seinem Mund verendet wäre.  
„Hey ...“, Lars war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sein Zwilling irgendwann auch aufgewacht war und so lächelte er nun unsicher, als die blauen, noch etwas verschlafenen Augen ihn von unten her fragend musterten, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ja ...“, Anders streckte sich wie eine zufriedene Katze, sodass die Muskeln im Sonnenlicht spielten, „Der Boden war nur etwas hart … Aber, das war ja nicht das einzige, was in der letzten Nacht hart war ...“ „Anders …“, Lars schluckte schwer und musste sich mehrmals räuspern, bevor er die Frage über die Lippen brachte, „Kann es sein … habe ich … Habe ich dir letzte Nacht vielleicht einen … einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?“  
„Könnte sein.“, Anders' blauer Blick schien nun je an Intensität zu gewinnen und der jüngere Zwilling wirkte gleichzeitig plötzlich nervös. Die schmalen Finger tappten auf die im Morgenlicht goldenen Schenkel und zupften an den Fransen des Teppichs, während er dem neugierig forschenden Blick seines Bruders auswich, „Warum?“ „Oh ...“, Lars' schiefer Zahn bohrte sich in die weiche Lippe und Anders schluckte, als er sah wie unwohl sein Zwilling sich bei dem Gedanken zu fühlen schien und lächelte dann etwas kläglich, „Es war also ein Scherz? Du wolltest mich also nicht wirklich heiraten?“  
„Was?“, die filzgrauen Augen weiteten sich bei dem Gedanken beinahe empört, „Natürlich habe ich es ernst gemeint! Ich will ich dich heiraten!“ „Ich dachte schon, du hast das nur gefragt, damit ich mit dir schlafe ...“, grinste Anders sichtlich erleichtert und zog Lars, der frustriert schnaubte, zu sich, um ihn fordernd zu küssen, „Dann bin ich nun also dein … Verlobter?“ „Du bist ein Esel.“, Lars schluckte, schien das Wort 'Verlobter' ihm doch noch nicht richtig über die Lippen zu kommen und wirkte, selbst in ihrer seltsamen Beziehung, noch immer seltsam.  
Aber Anders küsste ihn nur erneut und wisperte dann gegen die roten, erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen, „Du verwechselst uns wohl … Du bist doch derjenige, der beim Sex wie ein Esel schreit ...“ „Und du ...“, murmelte Lars, legte eine Hand auf den blonden Hinterkopf seines Zwillings und verkrallte seine Finger in den weichen Strähnen, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen und ihn fordernder zu küssen„ … blökst wie ein Schaf ...“

„LARS!“, Alex wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Physios herum und wirkte bereits leicht verärgert, „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ „Tschuldige … Ich war etwas abgelenkt.“, widerwillig löste Lars den Blick von seinem Zwilling, der sich viel zu angeregt mit Silje unterhielt und dabei die große Hand des Sportchefs auf seinem Hintern eindeutig beinahe etwas zu sehr zu genießen schien, „Was hast du gesagt?“ „Ich sagte, du sollst besser auf deinen Zwilling aufpassen und ihn davon abhalten mit Silje hinter den Hütten zu verschwinden …“, der Trainer nickte in besagte Richtung, wo Anders zwischen Clas und seiner Tochter stand und in der beidseitigen Aufmerksamkeit förmlich zu baden schien, aber Lars schnaubte nur, „Was denn? Der Anstandswauwau Clas ist doch dabei ...“  
Im Springerlager schien es keinerlei Privatsphäre zu geben, überall liefen Athleten und Betreuer herum, Kameras filmten und Wortfetzen in zahlreichen Sprachen flogen durch die Luft. Anders wartete ungesehen zwischen zwei der kleinen Hütten und griff, gerade als Lars, der sich ganz am Ende des norwegischen Pulks hielt, an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, nach dem Ärmel seines Zwillings und zog den überraschten Physiotherapeuten in die kleine Lücke, „Was??“ Lars blieb die Frage im Hals stecken, als Anders ihm eine Hand auf den Mund legte, ihn gleichzeitig aber auch gegen die raue Holzwand stieß und ihn dann, als er sicher war, dass Lars nicht protestieren würde, hungrig küsste. Die Finger des Arztes glitten über die warme Jacke, suchte nach einem Weg unter den dicken Stoff, hin zu der verführerisch warmen Haut und er kicherte, als Lars nun wie ein Schulmädchen atemlos errötete. „Wie lange geht dieser Unsinn noch?“, murmelte der Arzt gegen die Lippen seines Zwillings, „Ich will dich … Und, meine Hochzeitsnacht ...“ „Die hat man eigentlich erst nach Hochzeit.“, brachte Lars atemlos hervor, aber Anders kicherte nur, „Wir können doch schon üben, oder willst du als Jungfrau in die Ehe gehen, Larsi …?“


End file.
